The present invention relates generally to adjusting device for a net pole which is adapted to set up a net used for a game such as volley ball. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjusting device for adjusting a net pole to the height of the net and stretching or releasing a net rope for the net.
In general, a pair of net poles should be extended so as to set up a net for a volley ball game since the net pole is always stored in its shortened state. Further, the net pole should be exactly adjusted to the predetermined desired height of the net. The volley ball player has a tendency to play extremely close to the net so that he sometimes runs against the net pole. In conventional adjusting devices, however, a net rope stretching means and a drive mechanism such as gears, a crank arm or the like for driving the adjusting device are provided at the outer side of the net pole. The player may be wounded if he collides with such conventional devices.
Further, the conventional adjusting device is generally composed of a drive mechanism for adjusting the pole and the stretching means which is independent from a holding mechanism so that the complete adjusting operation can not be performed by a single action.